


My Perfect Boy

by CrypticGabriel



Series: All For the Best [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Trans Male Lance (Voltron), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: In which Lance and Shiro have some impromptu makeup sex.





	My Perfect Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is the smut portion that was censored out of Chapter 6 in this fic. More or less making it a side piece that gives that extra sex context.
> 
> Thank you for tuning in!

Shiro ended up staying for dinner. Amelia talked with him the whole time, just saying whatever was on her mind. Shiro was right there to eat it all up.

But when it was time for bed, Amelia started getting upset again.

“Papa, don’t leave!” She whimpered and hugged him tightly. “I don’t want you to go!”

Shiro crouched down to hug her, keeping her close. “Amelia, don’t be sad… I’ll always come back. I’m never gonna leave you again, okay?”

She nodded and reached up to kiss his cheek. “I love you, Papa.”

His heart began to swell. Shiro never thought this day would come, and he loved her so much, even though he’d only just met her. He held her close with a gentle smile. “I love you, too… Good night, sweetheart.”

“Good night. Ninite, Daddy…”

Lance smiled and kissed her good night, both parents leaving the room.

“She’s perfect,” Shiro grinned. “And you were right. She’s so full of joy and love, and I love her.”

Lance smiled as he listened. “I know…” Being with him like this… he felt like he was part of a family. All the pieces were being put back together, even if it was only for a short moment.

Lance started to walk him to the door. “You’re a natural, Shiro… You’re a great dad.”

“Thank you. So are you,” he insisted.

He blushed and started shaking his head. “Oh, I just…”

“No, I mean it.” He gently took his hands. “You’ve done so well with her on your own. You’re a strong man.”

Lance’s smile started to falter. “I’d been… so scared. I always thought she’d hate me, up until she was born. I thought that she’d have loved you so much and hated me for driving you away. But then I looked at her and held her in my arms, and I… I knew that with you being her dad, she could never be capable of hate.”

He squeezed Shiro’s hands while holding them. “You need to give yourself a little more credit, Lance. No one could ever hate you, and you’re an excellent dad. You’re perfect.”

“Shiro…” He felt tears welling up.

They both leaned forward at the same time and held each other in a tight embrace.

His lip quivered while they hugged, his fingers curling. “S-Shiro… Shiro.”

“Lance…”

At long last their lips locked together. Sure, it was a little rushed. Maybe they should’ve talked about it first, but they didn’t care. Their feelings crashed down all at once, now that they were reunited.

Their kiss quickly grew rushed, both of them swallowing down each other’s breaths. Lance quickly realized that he hadn’t had sex since he’d first gotten pregnant. That was a long fucking time. Too long…

“Should we… talk about this?” Shiro tried to offer in between kisses.

“I think we’ve done enough talking,” he panted, grabbing at his shirt and pulling him closer for another deep kiss, their lips moving harsher together amidst the mess of tongues.

“Agreed.” Shiro took his hand. “Bedroom?”

“Y-yeah,” he panted and led him down the hall. He was shaking with excitement. This was wrong. Very wrong. But it was absolutely right at the same time…

Upon taking him inside, Lance yelped as he was swept off his feet. Shiro carried him to the bed and hovered over him, making Lance feel surrounded as he gave in to his embrace again with another soul-crushing kiss. His lips felt so sore. When was the last time he’d been kissed? _Fuck…_

“Lance…” Shiro’s voice wavered with arousal.

A gasp escaped Lance’s throat as the larger ground down on him, his large bulge teasing him. He never popped a boner so fast. His breath was hot while Shiro kissed his neck, and Lance quivered while under his spell, nodding unrhythmically. All he could think of was Shiro.

There was a chill in the air as they undressed, and there was no hesitation despite how Lance sometimes felt in his own skin. But this was _Shiro._ Shiro was doing this to him, and he gave into him so damn easily that he should’ve been embarrassed but oh _god,_ he wasn’t in the slightest.

He watched Shiro stare at the stretchmarks on his stomach and thighs. Even with all the exercise he’d done after it was safe enough for him to bounce back, the reminders still showed. He hated these reminders…

Shiro’s kisses trailed down from his neck. He shivered at the sensation, his body already bare and cold. He briefly ghosted his lips over his chest, but as he moved to his belly they grew warmer, gentler… Lance’s breath wobbled, and he held his hair in the process while trying not to cry.

“Shiro…”

“My perfect boy…”

Lance whined at hearing the old pet name and held him tighter. His kisses soothed over each stretchmark. And the kisses went down, down, down…

“F-fuck…” The gasp was ripped right out of his throat. His lips were so close to his dick but not nearly close enough. “Shiro. S-Shiro, please.”

His thighs started to shake while he was kissing over them, and Lance was still crumbling further than he ever thought possible. The kisses grew hotter between his legs, trailing up agonizingly slowly until Lance felt his lips close around his cock.

Their daughter’s room was down the hall, but Lance couldn’t help the shaky cry that escaped his lips. Shiro kept his legs widely spread, his hands firm in their grips. And his mouth was unrelenting, _fuck._ All he could feel was sparks of pleasure and a growing fire as his cock got the attention it so desperately craved for years.

“Mmmm…” He could feel the vibrations coursing through him before hearing the noise. Lance’s mouth gaped open wider. He knew he should at least attempt to keep his voice down, but it was already too much all at once.

“S-Shiro!” He whimpered as his sucks grew firmer, his tongue unrelenting and his breath steaming over him. “M-more… hah. Baby…”

He looked down just in time to see the flat of Shiro’s tongue run up his cock over and over, not once relieving the pressure. It was so much and yet not enough, and he suckled on it only when it was most convenient for him.

_“Please.”_

Shiro started to bend Lance’s legs back, and he dove in once more, making him cry again without any attempts to hold back. Amelia was always a heavy sleeper, just like he was.

“Yes, yes, yesyes _yesyesyes!”_ He whined, his hips starting to rock up into his mouth for more.

His stomach began to coil, his cock throbbing as more and more merciless stimulation made it stir. Shiro’s lips closed tighter, like he knew that Lance was close. Damn him. He always knew how to get him off, and he made it look so easy, even after all these years!

As he came, he tightly closed his thighs around Shiro’s head, keeping him there while his lips did their wonderful magic. They brought him down from his high so gracefully, and he shivered from each wave of satisfied pleasure. Shiro came up looking like he was trying to catch his breath, and his face straight up showed just how well he took care of his boy.

Lance pulled him in for a filthy kiss without hesitation. His arousal was still aflame, the graceful end to his orgasm sparking another pleasurable fit. He wanted more, without question. It was perfect and everything he’d ever hoped for.

“F-fuck me,” he gasped out, watching Shiro finally remove his boxers. Shit, was his cock always that _thick?_ It made his mouth water. Sometime soon, he had to have a taste of it.

“Now?” Shiro watched his face cautiously, his body shivering while hovering above him.

“Yes!”

Graciously, Shiro used his fingers first, pressing them in and helping him build up to the stretch. He hadn’t felt like this in so long that he was worried that it was going to hurt. But a part of him also wanted that hurt.

“Y-yes, Shiro,” he whined lowly. “Fuck me… F-fuck me.”

His blunt head pressed in slow, and Lance’s brows arched while he tightly locked his legs around Shiro’s frame. He could hear his moans and feel how raw his partner moved, and he was completely at Shiro’s mercy. He attempted to rock up into the thrusts to no avail, and he went deeper into the bed than he ever felt possible.

His eyes watered. He could feel the pace in his throat. His hips smacked into his so hard and so loud that for a brief moment they drowned out his noises. Now he worried in the slightest about disturbing anyone, and his heart raced at the possibility of waking up their child because of the noise.

When Lance wasn’t releasing unabashed moans and whines, he was kissing Shiro obscenely, sloppy and far from romantic but perfect nonetheless. It was that unrelenting pleasure and the pure _fuck_ that brought Lance completely at Shiro’s mercy. He couldn’t hear a word he said over the pulsing in his ears, when his hand reached down back to his dick, it was all over.

His orgasm was hot and violent, and Lance’s body convulsed as his eyes rolled back. “Haaahh!” He cried, feeling Shiro’s thrusts still coming down on him hard for a moment, taking him even higher and higher while he was coming. Shiro was something else. Fast, hard, and _so deep,_ and he always loved the molten, languid sensation of his lover’s hot load inside him.

He was a mess, but for once it was a good kind of mess. It was one he could think about forever. In fact, he fell asleep right there, feeling Shiro cover him in a blanket. It felt so warm while he slept, and it was when he woke up that he nearly burst into tears from happiness.

Shiro stayed the night.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://tiff-the-little-wanderer.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/wandering_tiff)


End file.
